Old Westerns: Red Dead Redemption
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just another Bonnie/John fanfic! Adult situations hurt/comfort, violence and definitely language...Western Dramas, Western Loves and Western Affairs
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any one nor do I make profit from the making of this. **

**A/N: WOOT it has been maybe years since I last made a RDR fanfic—well I have finally bought the actual game just a day ago and I am totally OBSESSING a bit. Bonnie and John were always my favorite in the game (although John unfortunately belongs to *cough* Abigail *sad face*) yet this is my own work and is between Bonnie/John!**

**Macfarlane Ranch: **

**Did he forget**

**::**

It was another long, hot, dry day in New Austin. Everyone was out and about doing whatever as long as it was constructive that is.

Amos huffed as sweat slowly dripped down his face. He put the pitchfork he was currently using aside, against the wooden fence glancing in Ms. Macfarlane's direction. She seemed to be in some sort of struggle with chores.

"Oh come on darling, I ain't going to hurt you." She was found talking to one of her horses, which was the lovely color of brown and dirty white. She was busy trying to brush his back thighs but since the heat and the flies were always a constant bug she always got a tail in the face or a really hard shove to the side. Amos smiled half-heartedly and walk toward her.

She didn't notice him at first but after yet another shove, this time much harder, she fell to the ground and Amos caught her aiming for her arms to help pull her up.

"Well-Amos I didn't see you standing there." Bonnie smiled softly after being carefully caught by Amos. She brushed her blouse off and picked the brush up. "Here Ms. Macfarlane-do this." He moved in a bit too close for comfort yet Bonnie didn't even move away. She let him take the horse brush from her dirty hands and watched what he had to show her. Her hands met her hips and she stood with most of her weight on one foot.

"Brush in circles, ma'am—see she seems to like it." He smiled and looked over his shoulder at her continuing the soft circles.

Bonnie returned the little smile and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Thank you Amos, I think I can take it from here." She reached out for the brush, intending on getting it back in her hands but Amos stalled for a few minutes or so. "Circles Ms. Macfarlane." He got in even closer than before causing her to feel sort of uneasy; not too uncomfortable though.

The heat must have been getting to her badly because at that moment she felt her face warm up totally out of control. Amos smiled very small to find her face in that nature; the more she flushed the more it defined her lovely womanly freckles.

"Yes Amos I fully understand; I ain't a man I'm a woman." She snipped with a smirk on her lips unintentionally forcing the large horse brush from his hand.

Both his brows went up at that second. "Well ma'am…I'm sorry-"he moved away, joking with her of course and went back to his previous duties.

Bonnie watched him walked back to the hay pile and wiped her face yet again and got back down to her own duties.

**.**

The day was quickly turning into night; has everyone forgot-does anyone even remember at all? It barely bothered her as the sunset sky had instantly vanished into star-covered darkness. The day was finally over and that meant she could kick back and relax.

Relaxation was the last thing on her mind though.

It was her birthday; her 25th birthday and basically everyone has forgotten except for her father and Amos of course.

Mr. Macfarlane purchased her a new mare from Armadillo; from a friend he says. It was a lovely golden color and boy was it a beauty. He was new so he was kept in the barn for now. Amos didn't really buy her anything; all he gave her was a little kiss on the cheek and a sweet 'Happy birthday'. It warmed her heart to hear that but still—she wanted more on her birthday.

Nobody but her ranch helpers gave her a 'Happy birthday'- that left one more fellow to say it. It was too late though in her book.

As she put her horses in the barn for the night, just getting the final one in its stall, she felt a terrible nippy breeze tickle her shoulder. "What was that?" she wondered talking to herself, seeing that there was no one else about in the pitch darkness. All she had with her was a dim-lit oil lamp and her own two fists for protection.

She looked away for a split second to lock the gate and there it was again. "God darn it!" she snapped but unfortunately at the wrong man to even be snapping at.

She twirled her body around and was currently facing Mr. Marston with a terrible red face. She moved backwards slightly with one booted foot, which caused her to hit the wooden side of the stall with her heel; startling her even more. Marston looked quite handsome in the dim moonlight but the thought of him not telling her anything about her birthday was really quite a bother.

"I am sorry, Ms. Macfarlane-I didn't mean to startle you." He reached out to grab her before she tumbled over and that's just what she did hoping she wouldn't.

Safely she landed in a warm comfortable pile of hay. "Well hello Mr. Marston, ain't it a bit too late to be roaming the ranch?" she asked as she ignored his helping hand and stood up herself. He watched her stand up. "I guess you could say that—I just can't get any shut eye." He told her shuffling his boot around in the discarded hay that surrounded them on the ground.

The breeze started up again. She made an attempt at keeping the signs of her cold feeling to herself yet it didn't work out. He noticed right away at how cold she must be and took the oil lamp, offering to walk her back inside.

No matter how badly she wanted to kindly say no, she just couldn't bring herself to actually saying it. "Why not" She said exhausted, and it began to show. Dark rings from another hard day's work suddenly appeared maybe after a few yawns under the light of the moon but that didn't change the beauty of her at all.

The blue in her eyes shown perfectly as they always did.

Once they have made it to her front door, John stood silent next to Bonnie. She looked at him and he looked at her. "Well…she said, starting off first—with both of her hands on her hips.

John stood still, waiting patiently. "Goodnight Mr. Mar-she was unexpectedly interrupted by John. "This is for you, Miss." He said, pulling out a small little box from his pocket and handed it to her. She swallowed thickly and coughed nervously. _Did Mr. Marston remember?_ She smiled to herself as she carefully and respectively took the box and eyed it like it was some kind of treasure.

John looked down upon it as well but stayed mainly focused on one thing; that one thing was Miss Macfarlane.

"Happy Birthday Miss Macfarlane—I am sorry for it being so late and all, but I couldn't miss out on your special day-he started putting his thumbs in the loops of his pin-stripe pants admiring her expression and her reaction.

.

She didn't know what to say now. It was all too much just coming from John. "Thank you John!" she pronounced excitedly and without a doubt she bumped bodies with him and enclosed her arms loosely yet securely around his neck.

It really wasn't the right thing to do to a married man, but it was a friendly thing—and he let it happen. John later put his own arms around her and held a little tighter than usual.

The strange yet inviting feeling of her warm womanly breasts against his chest was like a gift—a gift from heaven. But fortunately John Marston didn't stay in that wonderland for very long. He let his arms fall loose from her before she even did and stared.

"I wouldn't forget your birthday Miss Macfarlane—I just ain't that kind of man." He explained to her as clearly as he could with a little smile.

Bonnie smiled back and turned around to face the door. Somehow she felt totally vulnerable with her back turned to him—she knew about his past and he was a different man…he was never really a bad man, he just got stuck and didn't know what to do; that's one reason why she adored him so much.

"Goodnight Miss Macfarlane—sleep good." He tipped his hat to her before leaving. Bonnie opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't say a word she just walked in and closed the door with a click.

Marston continued to stand by the steps just to make sure everything was alright—he always knew everything was alright he just liked to stay a bit longer.

She made him feel different and he liked it.

**::**

**E/N: AWWw I liked this chapter…well I hope you Bonnie/John people liked it also! There is still more so don't worry! Poor Bonnie she thought John forgot!**


	2. Two

**Macfarlane Ranch: Part II**

**::**

The next morning wasn't so bad. The weather was perfect and the sun shone quietly through a patch of grey clouds forming in the sky.

Drew Macfarlane woke up early to catch the train. He didn't tell anybody where he was headed; not even Bonnie but she was pretty sure it was another birthday gift. She woke up, peeled open both eyes to the new day and thought constantly about last night.

She still hadn't opened the little gift Mr. Marston has given her; it was probably a piece of jewelry or something.

He wasn't a rich man and a piece of jewelry would be perfect.

It was sitting right on her nightstand just waiting to be opened. Whatever it was it was contained in a little wooden box that seemed a bit damaged on the edges but that's what made it special. She sat up carefully in bed with a single pillow behind her back for comfort and reached out for the box.

Being careful Bonnie grabbed the box and set it gently into her lap. The weight of the small box created a little indent in her sheets and she smiled as she pulled off the top lid.

Inside was a lovely piece of silver and by the looks of it, it was real and a nice set of earrings. The idea of him even spending his hard earned money on this just for her was such a sweet gesture; what a gentleman he was but sadly she didn't have her ears pierced. So she put the little silver balls back into the box and closed it putting it on the nightstand where it was as she stood up in nothing but a simple pale pink lace night gown.

She let out a tired yawn and ran a few fingers through her golden hair before picking out the appropriate attire to start the day.

**.**

**.**

After warming up some water in her pa's kettle on the stove top, she reached in the cupboards for a glass. She poured herself some warm tea and dropped only two sugars into her cup and stirred before taking the first sip. Bonnie herself was never a coffee kind of girl in the morning—but her pa was.

"Mh…Bonnie smiled to herself, admiring the warm sweet taste of the tea and set the cup down once she was done, only to find that her hair wasn't even put up yet.

"Oh shoot!" she stomped her foot and marched herself into the upstairs washroom only to retrieve her brush. When she came back down, her hair was tied securely in her little bun. Bonnie took one last look over everything making sure it was okay to leave; it was and she left.

**.**

Everyone was already working their tails off. It was wonderful to see them already working hard and it was barely even late morning.

"Well look at you, Amos—Bonnie caught Amos walking along-side her picket fence, tracing his gloved fingers along the rough edges with a soft smile. "Good morning, Miss Macfarlane—how'd you sleep?" Amos asked with an easy tone of voice.

Bonnie just stood there with her hands on her hips on her porch, staring off into the distance. "Alright I guess." Bonnie acknowledged after seconds of staring out into nothing.

The older man moved close so that he was just inches away from her steps. "You just let me now if you need any help, Miss Macfarlane." He smiled his last smile before returning to his chores already covered in glistening sweat from the summer's dry heat. Bonnie caught herself watching him leave again watching the dirt beneath his boots grow in large heaps of dust.

**.**

**.**

**Rathskeller Fork**

Drew Macfarlane just made another great purchase with some fellow he's been friends with for years now. He had purchased another mare for his little Bonnie. This one was really little and so young that Drew was forced to buy the mother.

The old fellow was Frank, Frank Libbers and he was a 57 year old rancher living with his wife Annabelle Libbers.

"There you are Drew—the old fellow smiled that toothless smile of his and stood before Drew in his dirty overalls and straw hat.

He put his frail like hands in the pockets of his overalls and gave Drew a friendly smile. "I bet Bonnie will like 'em." He told him with one eye closed where the sun was beaming. He wiped his dirty forehead with the back of his filthy hand leaving behind a dark trail.

Drew threw a kind smile back at the old man. "Much obliged Mister Libbers and she will!" he responded to the old man's voice and carefully mounted his own dark pony, holding very tightly to the reins. They both waved their 'goodbyes' and Drew Macfarlane was gone.

::

The day was ending a little too soon. The summer heat slowly died down and the cold breeze took its place.

Bonnie almost began to worry for her pa' but he showed up even before night time came around. He rode on down the path, from the south end of Hennigan's stead with a couple of horses behind him.

He didn't notice his daughter just yet and she went to tell Amos he was done for tonight before heading into the house. The chores she had gotten accomplished today were cleaning out the stables, the hen house and of course fixing a fine meal for all the hard workers. She did managed to save some left-overs for when her pa' returned.

He rode his horse into the barn, removed the saddle and hitched it inside an empty stall. Bonnie peaked out of one of the downstairs windows and saw Mr. Macfarlane in the dim moonlight coming her way. She smiled childishly and ran out the front door, ready to embrace him.

"Pa', what took you?" she ran straight into him for a great bear hug and it ended with them walking back toward the lantern lit house and of course Sam the sheep dog trotting along-side them with tiny little yips.

One thing that seemed a bit strange though, John wasn't in his cabin. Actually he wasn't even around here at all. He was gone, just like yesterday. She thought just putting it aside for now was the best idea but it constantly bugged her throughout the entire night once she put pa' to sleep.

.

After she got herself ready for bed, she entered her well-sized bedroom, shut the door only to a crack and slipped carefully underneath the sheets.

They felt surprisingly warm but it wasn't much a bother to her. As she reached for the oil-lamp, she stopped herself. She thought about John…wondering and even worrying. She hasn't seen anything of him at all.

She put that thought in the back of her mind and flicked off the lamp for the night.

**.**

**.**

Actually John was fine. He was currently playing a serious game of poker with the best players in Armadillo.

Of course he wasn't winning just yet, but as he left the saloon he climbed onto his brown mount with a pocket full of cash. John Marston was such a keen poker player and he won nearly every game, every time- unfortunately he's learned from the best, Dutch himself; what a fucking cocksucker!

Once urging his lovely mount into a gallop, he was already on his way back to Hennigan's stead; on his way there, he was suddenly surrounded in the middle of an unfamiliar area, unfortunately wooded and stopped.

John knew he had to get himself out of this before anything even happened but who in their right mind would even think about messing with John Marston any who.

**::**

**E/N: Don't even ask what happened at the ending—I was stuck and I wanted to add a bit more stuff in it before starting on my next chapter—well anyways hope you liked it -_-**


	3. Three

**A/N: Don't know what I am going to do with this chapter but I hope it turns out good…btw this story happens during the game just not any familiar scene from the game itself oh and the unknown outlaw is in this one…but he has a name!**

**Warnings: Nothing major just some blood, minor character death, attempted kidnapping, language and maybe-some slight tiny-tiny sensual scenes just really small for now.**

**::**

A bullet nearly scraped his left ear. That was a close one and the unfamiliar outlaw who fired that was sure to be a dead man.

John's pony whinnied, tramping its hooves in the mud in terror as John himself tried so hard to stay upon the animal. He equipped his only weapon and cocked it while his other hand gripped the reins. "Is this some kind of joke?" Marston yelled, his raspy ragged voice coming out in deep groans as the men surrounding him cocked their weapons and sat there on their mounts, with only one of the strange men brave enough to break the circle and snicker.

John turned his hard gaze on him and only him. His hand on the reins fell tighter around that his knuckles beneath the leather gloves had to be white.

The man glared back at Mr. Marston. His harsh features told Marston much about his past and whom he indeed ran into in his days. The only thing that stood out to him was his deep auburn eyes and that sharp red bandana 'round his neck with that matching red top.

"You have somethin' we want, Marshal." The outlaw gave him a crooked smirk that could only mean business; he didn't understand at first.

But John thought for a few seconds before realizing what the strange outlaw was talking about. He definitely looked like some horrific fool from Bill Williamson's Gang and surely he was.

John narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun. His mount kicked and moved in discomfort again but John kept it pretty much under control. "-and what is that, partner?" John eyed the stranger carefully, pulling back his weapon. The other outlaws kept the circle around John, staring at one another as in deep thought. The gruffly man with a few missing teeth and rough facial hair added again: "A certain little woman-Marshal." The guy gave him another grin but instead of responding positively and civilized as he usually would, John fired his gun and got the man in the shoulder.

The bullet echoed through the air and all the horses whinnied and trampled like mad; as the man fell from his horse, the others cocked their guns and pointed at John.

They all looked terrible; dirty beards and sandpaper whiskers. "Josh is down!" one out of the five men announced; of course he was down. He seemed totally oblivious to everything at the moment.

The other men growled and tossed multiple swear words John's way firing their pistols. Some-how John managed to dodge every one of those bullets and spurred his startled mare into a gallop. Josh carefully got back to his feet and cursed holding onto the ball of his shoulder.

The bullet fired into his shoulder caused so much damage the skin and the muscle went numb. He barely felt a thing as he stood.

"Goddammit" Josh spat mounting his horse. He looked at the others with the most disgusting expression, urging them to chase the escaped lawman. They rushed to catch up but Josh had another idea.

**.**

**.**

Clouds began to overcome the sky above the Macfarlane ranch fairly quickly. Bonnie wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, focusing on all the workers.

Walking back toward the house, Bonnie rang the bell that hung on the porch by a tight rope and her fellow workers were standing on her property within minutes. She noticed everyone and came to realize that Amos wasn't here.

Some folk were talking quietly to themselves while Bonnie left the crowd, standing in the middle of the flat gravel ground. "Amos." She called out to him and there he was right ahead of her, pointing at an incoming posse on horseback. Actually coming closer, the posse wasn't much more than two horsemen. Bonnie squinted leaning forward to get a better look.

"Is that—she said quietly to herself, as Amos stood beside her, grabbing her by the shoulders to move her out of the way.

"John?" she finished afterwards finding it hard to breathe as she took a hard tumbling to the ground, with Amos on the ground beside her groaning and bleeding from the stomach region.

**.**

She jumped up to help him, but the muscles in her legs went out so suddenly she fell over again. A few folk from the ranch came to their aid with a first aid kit.

Bonnie was fine but Amos on the other hand was bleeding like a stuck pig. "Amos hang in there." Bonnie told him, rushing to grab his hand. She knew he was going to make it-she just had to let him hear it. She watched as the others worked on his wound and Bonnie turned her direction to the left of her to find a large group of folk surrounding someone or something.

It startled yet angered her.

"Well well…looky what we got here." An unfamiliar face showed up beside the fallen man and looked over at Bonnie. He was on horseback and looked as scummy as everyone else around here did. His face was covered in dirt and what looked like bruises was dried blood.

The two random citizens that were busy caring for Amos were distracted by the strong attraction of the outlaw toward Ms. Macfarlane. It wasn't a good thing. "Step away from the girl, partner." The friendly cowboy stepped up pulling out his pistol from his holster attached to his thigh and pointed it at the intruder on horseback.

The grubby man gave him a wide crooked toothed smile before pulling out his Sawn-off with great speed and just with one click he blew that boy right off his feet. The other assistant flinched as soon as he heard the shotgun shot but didn't give up on helping Amos although he was terribly frightened and couldn't help his random tremors.

Bonnie shrieked as she looked down at the other wounded man. Such great friends were being killed here for no reason-no reason at all. His blue eyes caught hers in that one special moment. Bonnie opened her mouth but no words came out. She had nothing to say as he shut his lids and dozed off in a warm puddle of his very own blood.

Why was this happening; she was so enraged and so very fearful. She wanted mercy-she pleaded for mercy but she got none of it. Where was John—and who was that man after him?

Bonnie stood still by Amos's side glaring up at the unfamiliar stranger with her lovely blues. The man let out a couple snickers before reaching down and grabbing her shoulder with a gloved hand. She let him but she shouldn't have…who was to care for Amos? Out of nowhere- there was another bullet cracking through the air and she fell as soon as that sick hand let go.

Miss Macfarlane was on her knees beside Amos, who was clinging to life and he was there.

Bonnie got to her feet quickly and forced a curse word from her lips at Marston. He looked just as upset as Bonnie was at the moment—but those scars and painful memories covering his face drew out more anger than sadness.

He noticed the bodies there beside her and then Amos. He coughed and groaned in pain holding shakily to his bleeding abdomen.

Bonnie gave her attention back to him and put her hands over his. "Hold on, kay?" she squeezed his rough hands, looking down at the wound that was covered in so much blood it looked so unreal. Mr. Marston jumped from his horse and tapped Bonnie's shoulder.

The stranger was dead-he had fallen from his mount seconds before John even showed up. She just didn't care about him much even though the bullet pierced through to his heart.

"What the hell is goin' on here, Mr. Marston—these people are dyin' and I don't know what to do!" she raised her voice at the wrong man, but he never thought to hit anyone for their arrogance; especially a woman and never Miss Macfarlane. He tried the best he could to calm her down.

His hands met her shoulders carefully whilst his eyes met hers that were crowded with so many tears it was crazy. "Miss Macfarlane you have to stay calm-he told her as soft and caring as he could be, with fingers that dug ever so deep into her shoulders. She barely noticed the pain and fell on her knees so quickly he failed to catch her.

Amos struggled to breathe. His head tossed several times over and over. His life was ending way too soon and the pain was so unbearable.

His insides turned and more blood rushed. John gave him his full attention and he bent over with the first aid kit. Bonnie looked down at her thighs and looked over her shoulder staring at the two men. "I love you Amos…don't die on me now ya' hear!" she forced herself up and kneeled over Amos, embracing his face with her smooth palms. John watched how caring she was to him. She was a sweet woman and that's why half the folk in New Austin adored her.

Amos could barely talk; his body suddenly transformed. All his feeling was fading and it was all happening so fast. "Miss…please don't let me—go!" both John and Bonnie noticed the tears fill his eyes. She couldn't help the rushing feelings that came.

Her heart was breaking right in front of them. She took his hands and kissed them. "I won't!" she said very quietly as if she was trying not to let John hear.

.

As the day grew more into mid-day, the wondering-wandering town folk begin to surround the three of them.

A couple of them assisted; giving Amos everything he needed to stay awake-to stay alive. While doing so, John rose slowly to his feet. His back burned and his head ached.

He removed his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead and looked over at Bonnie who was currently in tears. She just sat there holding his hands like she was his lover. John looked away with his back turned to everyone.

The three dead bodies remained untouched on the ground which John was busy disposing of.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moon shown bright tonight and unexpected fog appeared from the distance.

Blood stained the ground- and he thought. It was all his fault-he caused this. His entire life was filled with pain, misery and misfortune. He was a criminal and was forever one.

Those outlaws very much knew him and he knew them; if he wasn't here, if Bonnie hadn't saved his life she wouldn't be in this mess. If he wasn't saved no one would have died tonight.

Before retiring for the night, and before kicking off his left boot, Bonnie slowly opened his door-giving the man some time to see who it was. "Come in Miss Macfarlane." He said in perfect tone, removing his final boot and setting it aside next to the other beside the bed.

Bonnie had her hands crossed over her lower regions looking down at the wooden floor below. "I didn't thank you for saving Amos's life—that was really sw-Marston broke her in mid-sentence, rising to his feet.

"Don't Miss Macfarlane; I don't deserve your kindness." He told her, pacing the room with his head down as if he was guilty of something horrible.

Bonnie frowned moving her hands to her hips. "What are you talkin' about Mr. Marston—you deserve every last bit of what I have to give here." She sounded frustrated that he was even talking that way when he did the best thing he could ever do for her.

John looked in her very direction and stayed for a few minutes. Bonnie felt the pleasing discomfort when his gaze locked on hers for more than a couple seconds. It felt different when he looked at her-always.

"Well save it Miss, 'cause I ain't the man you should be giving all this to-there was a long silence before he spoke again. "Trust me." He found his previous spot on the thin spring mattress, ready to lay down, yet Bonnie wasn't going to leave any time soon. She actually became more agitated with him and his self-punishment watching him sit that ass of his on the mattress.

Bonnie rolled her eyes tapping her foot once. He looked her way again. "Well if you won't believe it then I guess I will be the only one—everyone likes you here Mr. Marston and you should believe that." She explained to him in a tone that only a mother would.

John smiled half-way but he was bad. He let the bad guy get away. He let that scummy piece of shit Josh Barley get away-the same man he shot in the shoulder.

"Thanks Miss Macfarlane-but I am hoping to get some shut eye tonight-Bonnie watched as he went into the perfect position. His back faced down on the mattress, his arms at his sides and his hands locked together over his stomach.

She couldn't keep her eyes away. He noticed those blue eyes on him and could care less. "Why won't you just call me Bonnie, you silly man." She smiled and flashed those beauties at him again. He sat up, not really irritated with her being here when he wanted sleep, but he liked how predictable this woman was. "You are a witty woman, Miss Macfarlane." John smiled with heavy lids. He was tired and it was showing.

Bonnie looked at him-moving more inside the little cabin. One of them had to stop this before it begins. They both knew how it will turn out if little Miss Macfarlane doesn't step back.

John blinked a few times to relieve his tiredness and sat up.

The night air felt like fall to her skin. John knew she couldn't stay here. Even she knew that as well. "You look awfully tired Mr. Marston-you get some sleep." She surprisingly told him, reaching out to him. He looked down at her hand and thought she was reaching for his—but all she did was put it on the bed. _Don't be so jumpy Marston!_

Maybe he was just hoping that she would touch him. "Yeah Miss—I do need the sleep." He said with lips showing definite signs of nervousness. Bonnie hadn't really noticed and had left the cabin within seconds.

Since the door was closed and the lights were off, he lay back down, pulled up the covers and shut his eyes.

**::**

**E/N: WOOOo third chapter! I actually enjoyed this one myself…but I am still making more**


	4. Four

**::**

Amos was fine. He was taken into Armadillo for his bullet wound. Bonnie was still worrying but not so much as she once was.

Her pa' was in Armadillo checking up on him, while she stayed at the ranch, cleaning the house. All she did was simply dust and sweep and finished, heading into the kitchen to cook up a quick meal. Just seconds after letting out an exhausted sigh, there was a knock at her door.

_Oh god-was it pa? Was he back already to tell me the horrible news?_

Bonnie thought to herself while bringing herself to the front door and stopped suddenly. No sign of the stagecoach and definitely no sign of pa'. But what shocked her the most was that the strange knock at her door was none other than John Marston's knock. He was standing right outside that door, his thumbs in his belt loops and his eyes wondering off behind him.

Her heart stopped. She couldn't believe he was here-and why? "Miss Macfarlane?" she heard him call out, his ragged voice bringing sudden shivers. Before she wasted any more valuable time, she opened the door and there he was.

"Hello there, Mr. Marston, come in." she greeted kindly like always and he stepped inside with a gentle tip of his hat. "Thank you-he replied, taking his hat off and holding it loosely in his hands. Bonnie knew there was going to be some awkward silence so she had time to break it. "Would you like some tea, Mr. Marston?" she asked, already heading for the kitchen. John followed behind her, admiring her belongings as he went by.

He swallowed and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, as she hovered over the stove where the kettle sat. "I can't stay for very long, Miss but I would love some." He acknowledged her finally after a long pause of just staring.

Bonnie took the kettle from the stove top, took a glass from the cupboards up above, well attempted to anyway and failed. It seemed she was a bit too small for the height of that cabinet. John noticed her struggle and her way at trying to hide it, he looked in her direction, sat his hat down on the table and moved in further. "I got it Miss Macfarlane." He told her and trying to do it herself a few words slipped. "It's fine Mr. Marston-she grunted as she moved impossibly further on the tips of her boots-but it wasn't working. It was unfortunately creating more embarrassment and nervous thoughts for her which made matters worse.

John cleared his throat and moved in closer; just an inch closer, but being so close to the kind lady made his eyes wander a bit.

The position she was in made her terribly vulnerable but she was the kind of woman that wouldn't take shit from anyone, possibly not even Mr. Marston. Being as quiet as a mouse, besides the grunts from Bonnie's lips faded off and his eyes accidently took notice to her lovely womanly curves.

Woo-ee was she shaped like some beauty queen but it was only for a split second and the groans from Miss Macfarlane returned. "I got it Miss-step back." He finally got her to listen and she did what she was told. "Huh, fine." She sighed and backed away. She watched as he, with ease, carefully pulled out two glasses and sat them on the table.

"May I?" he looked her way, grabbing the warm kettle by the handle. Bonnie felt her pulse vibrate. "You are the guest Mr. Marston, not me and it won't be lady-like of me to—she was suddenly interrupted. "No Miss, it is no problem." John acknowledged, already pouring the golden liquid into the glasses.

Bonnie watched; she just couldn't believe how sweet and kind he was and he was the guest which was strangely awkward.

**.**

**.**

After sipping from her warm glass of sweet tea, joined at the table across from Mr. Marston, he stood up like a wild dog as the front door opened.

She, herself was surprised. "Who's there?" Marston was beyond ready to pull his gun, but coming around the corner was no terrible surprise. It was just Drew Macfarlane. Bonnie rose to her feet in an instant, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Pa', what is it?" she stood beside Marston, whom pondered around as the two talked. Drew couldn't help but pay attention to Marston. The expression on Drew's face told Bonnie something; "Pa stop it." Bonnie smacked the palm of her hand on his chest and got his attention.

Marston tried not to get involved in their family conversations but it was quickly involving him. "Well, I should be goin' Mr. Macfarlane." He was about to leave, when Bonnie stopped him just in time. Drew breathed in deeply. He could see the attraction-he didn't hate it but he didn't approve. She was his little girl and the only one he had left and he couldn't afford to lose her to a man such as John. "Mr. Marston, he means no harm he is just-he's just frustrated these days." She tried to tell him while Drew sat in the den, nearly aware of what was happening.

John noticed where her hand was. She didn't mean anything by it; it just seemed to happen like everything between them. "It's okay Ms. Macfarlane-thanks for the tea." He said to her, after enjoying the soft little tender moment between them that lasted only seconds.

"You know Mr. Marston, I am so tired of being called 'miss' just call me Bonnie already." She pouted like she always did, and she handed him his hat, watching him leave.

.

**~Hour later **

She finally got to see Amos. He was already patched up and perfectly bandaged. The doc took good care of him by the smile that shown on his face after her arrival.

"Miss Macfarlane." He smiled so wide, she thought that it had to hurt soon enough though she enjoyed being with him. She had missed him and every day she had thought about him. "Bonnie, Amos…my name is Bonnie." She told him having a seat beside him on the thin mattress in the little office.

Amos never let that smile die. "Are you ready to come back to the ranch yet?" Bonnie asked, staring at him. Amos moved a bit and winced-but nothing terrible. He stood up and put his hat back on scratching his moustache. "Yes ma'am." And with that said, they both walked out, entering the stagecoach awaiting them.

**::**

When they returned back to the ranch, a friend from the ranch informed the two that Drew was out, breaking a few horses with a good friend of his.

**.**

The day was ending; and Bonnie went out to check John's cabin. He was gone as well.

Amos and a couple ranch fellows were in the house playing a nice civilized game of poker with a side of fresh boiled chicken and dumplings.

**.**

After the hour long poker game, the boys went in for the night, a bit drunk from all the alcohol and booze that was placed in front of them but otherwise more calm than Bonnie expected. Amos was drunk as well and had a cigarette between his lips. He remained seated at the dinner table, with both of his hands placed out in front of him, staring at the empty spaces between his fingers.

Bonnie entered the kitchen, finding Amos.

His eyes rolled and he wiggled in his seat, turning so that he was facing her, off balance even if he was sitting down.

"Amos, what did I tell you about drinkin' so much, now look at you." She stood before him with her hands on her hips. Amos gave her a soft smile and stood up, but much uncoordinated.

Bonnie put her arms out for him and he tumbled into her. He almost fell to his knees but her arms saved him from the embarrassing fall. "Th-thank you ma'am…he told her breathlessly, blowing his warm, booze breath on her.

Bonnie cringed at the smell. She could feel his hands wonder, and soon they were over her hips. This was going somewhere…

**::**

**E/N: WOW what was going on? Anyway, don't worry I will make a John/Bonnie scene shortly! This story is like a love-triangle. John/Abigail/Bonnie and Amos**


	5. Five

**A/N: Nothing to worry about this chapter just the language and violence…for now!**

**Warnings: Just some adult content like violence and language!**

**::**

Amos smelled terrible; not terrible in a disturbing way that would make her step back, just the booze smell. It made her toes curl and her nose burn.

His hands that were once on her hips moved up around her waist. Bonnie couldn't let this happen and shouldn't let it happen, but it did. She felt comfortable around him, and felt the need. Never has she been with a man in years.

She was always on her feet, working. She never had time for romance or pleasure. But before her own hard-working hands touched his chest, something clicked in her mind. She just had to stop; she had a little spot for Amos in her heart but she couldn't do this. They were friends, very close and besides he was drunk.

"Amos, you need some rest." Bonnie tried to make out as clear as she could at the moment, attempting to carefully squirm from his drunken grasp.

Fortunately she did. Amos was a trusting man, even if he was drunk as hell. He cared for Miss Macfarlane and her father. "You should get some rest." Bonnie told him, with her arms around herself acting as a blanket.

Amos turned to look out the window. His eyes were a bit droopy but not badly. The crickets were already chirping. "Yes ma'am, goodnight." Amos picked his hat up from the couch in the den and made his way out the door. Bonnie led him out and closed the door behind him, leaving the lamp lit so he could find his way. She just couldn't believe it-they have never gotten that close before. Just thinking about it gave her chills.

**.**

**.**

'**Thieves' Landing'**

John Marston was a smart intelligent man, but when it came to getting revenge he was crazy. He was a like a mad man on the loose. He wasn't pissed but he wasn't happy.

It was dark, nearing midnight by now, and the folk of 'Thieves' Landing' were still wondering about. Some drunks loitering outside the saloon or eying the little roses that walked by. That's when he found out where Josh and his boys were hiding out, playing a rough game of five finger fillet near the livery. John knew it wasn't his business but the anger building inside seemed to get the better of him unfortunately. Josh and his big drunken mouth could be heard from down the soggy road. He shouldn't get himself in this but he was doing it anyway.

He wasn't going to let this piece of shit mess with Miss Macfarlane and her family. It wasn't going to happen.

But unaware of the hidden dangers, John was on his knees in no time at all, with fresh rope wrapped tightly around his wrists. He seemed a little out of it at the moment; his vision was becoming a blurry mess and the sounds around him slowly faded. He was drugged and they had injected plenty of it.

**::**

By the time John opened his eyes, it was day light. The sun burned the hell out of his eyes and he had to close them again. He cursed and moved but still felt bound and restrained.

This time he just hurt much worse. His head, his back and his neck, even his breathing was ragged and broken.

"Who the hell is there?" John shouted with one eye open to take in as much of his surroundings as possible. He got no answer just a rough surprising kick to the side. But that was nothing new to him. He's been in much worse events.

John bit his bottom lip to hold back the painful growl. All that came out was a thick batch of spit and blood and of course a few curse words. "You goin' nowhere Marshal." It was him-that son of a bitch Josh. The sound of his voice and the way he talked brought those same events back to his thoughts. As John attempted to open his eyes again, the sun hurt a bit still but he got used to the burn in no time. John only turned his head to spit.

The sun was beating down hard and it made his skin sparkle with sizzling drops of sweat. John continued to wiggle. The rough ground beneath rubbed his aching body and groin the wrong way but that didn't stop him from trying to get out of the restraints.

"What the hell are you talkin' about!" John snapped, turning his head in the direction of the man, which caused him to stare directly at the side of his boot, with his face in the dirt.

Josh sat down on the log that surrounded the once fire pit from last night where John was placed almost directly in the middle. The other men were surrounding John, each sitting on their own log, stool or box. The hot air smelled of day old booze and stale tobacco. It didn't disgust John one bit, but it reminded him of the old days, sitting by the fire those long tiring nights, drinking and laughing, smoking and drinking some more with that stupid cock sucker, Dutch and his boys.

All he heard was loud, strong laughs. They weren't happy, pleased laughs, but much more disgusted. John wiggled again and this time got a bad kick to the face. That shut him up right away but really not for long. They all should've known how much shit John took when in Dutch's gang.

John felt the pain and it shot through him like a hot knife through butter. He turned to spit more blood and just lay there, watching as all the many feet moved around.

"Leave 'er alone you worthless bastards!" John cursed loud enough to make them all stop and they did.

.

Josh got down on one knee in front of Marston so he could see him clearly. The outlaw eyed him carefully, noticing all the blood John had spit out.

"Oh don't worry, Marston, we'll leave a little somethin' for ya'." Josh and his boys all burst out in laughter. John didn't find that amusing or funny. Not even a little, these guys were fucking idiots and total wackos.

All John did in return was kick, wiggle, jerk and curse but he couldn't get free. He was hogtied pretty tight. Josh and his boys mounted their rides-before they left, Josh waved John a goodbye and they all left into a golden dust cloud.

::

Amos was grooming the horses, while Bonnie was inside warming up a nice batch of tea in the kettle. She felt strangely tired and didn't understand why but she didn't really care much.

As the day grew slowly into afternoon, there were terrible rackets outside, shouts, gun fires and everything in between. It drove the horses mad as Amos did everything he could to keep the mares steady and calm.

Bonnie went to retrieve her pa's rifle and she fled the house. The folk heard the sounds and went back inside where ever they were for protection and safety.

Some even brought their own guns and waited outside their doors. It was always nice to have some people that cared.

Bonnie was frightened and as the posse grew closer she knew it had nothing to do with John. He wasn't even in it which worried her some. While some of the scummy boys wondered off from the posse, Josh Row, the unknown outlaw to the Macfarlane Ranch stayed behind and waited for little Miss Macfarlane to put down her weapon and talk.

He didn't look very kind and his appearance was dirty. He had dark a bit passed shoulder length hair and a bit of facial hair but what scared her most were his dirty teeth and his dirty look.

She staggered backwards a bit holding shakily onto her rifle, but keeping her ground. "Who are you?" She asked her voice all demanding and so full of power that the horsemen just had to smile at that. He moved a bit in his saddle, situating himself to a more comfortable position and leaned forward.

"Well ma'am I am an outlaw and I am here to take ya'." He told her being as honest as honest could be giving her a sly grizzly grin. Bonnie's eyes bulged and watered terribly fast. Her arms went numb quickly and she dropped the weapon.

She shrieked after realizing that she had dropped her only source of protection and got to her knees to pick it back up.

This time, the man had gotten off his mount and in no time had Bonnie against him, forcing the gun from her hands with just one yank. His eyes never broke from hers, no matter how hard she tried to look away. "Get yer' hands off me!" she cursed, doing her best to stand her ground and protect herself. That's when Amos showed up with his own rifle.

The sight scared Bonnie. The outlaw aimed the rifle directly at Amos who stopped dead in his tracks. "NO!" Bonnie cried out before he even had a chance to shoot. She hit his chest and he turned back to her, where the arm around her waist moved higher and he tightly brought his fingers around the back of her neck. The vicious man looked deeply at her, scanning over every last detail. "Don't shoot him—you can-you can take me." She threw in the white flag; it was the only way of saving Amos's life. Amos was angered and utterly enraged.

He pointed his rifle at the outlaw whom slowly lowered his own. "Amos, please go. I will be fine." She told Amos in the calmest voice that seemed to have a bit of nervousness and fright to it. He swallowed thickly and put the gun down.

His shoulders went limp and so did his arms.

**::**

**E/N: HMm, well here it is-**


	6. Six

**A/N: Don't know where this chapter in this story is going to go but it might get adult!**

**Warnings: Violence, language and more violence-ADULT CONTENT!**

**::**

****Her heart was racing and the heat of the day was growing even stronger. She squirmed constantly while mounted behind the outlaw on his mare. It drove him mad.

"Woman will you stop it!" he raised his voice, not even bothering to turn around. His hands held the reins and his spurs dripped with fresh horse blood. Bonnie closed her lips for a few minutes or so before raising one of her arms and wrapping it securely around his neck from behind. She attempted but unfortunately failed, falling off.

The rest of Josh's group watched her fall and Josh himself jumped from his mount, and took startled Bonnie by her arm.

"You stupid girl" Josh growled, spitting his tobacco smelling saliva directly between her eyes, frightening and angering her even more, as the grip on her arm got extremely tight by the minute. She was pissing him off and she saw that in his eyes. If he wasn't such a scummy man and such a filthy hateful gang member then his looks would definitely be something. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't pretty either.

"Get your hand off me!" she growled, yanking her entire arm away in just one little jerk and right then and there she knew she was up for one of his dirty tricks. That smirk on his lips was a dead give-away and it scared her just by looking at him.

He removed his hat and let it fall in the dirt. He gave her another toothy grin before turning his face in one direction to spit out his left-over chew.

Bonnie cringed at the sight and felt her body tremble. "Are you stupid, woman or just crazy, you don't talk to me like that!" he huffed, taking in a large amount of the dry humid air before exhaling and giving her another one of his little crooked smirks. Bonnie didn't respond to that. She knew she wasn't stupid or crazy; she was trying to save herself. "And don't you ever think 'bout runnin' off I will catch you and treat you like the whore you are." He almost laughed but he bit it back and gazed off into her blue eyes, pulling her closer.

Macfarlane didn't enjoy the company. He smelled like stale booze and cigarettes and maybe a bit of tobacco and aftershave.

Her face turned away from his and his arm around her waist grew terribly tight. The boys around them looked and watched how the little rancher reacted to his few touches. They laughed and spit out their own glob of tar stuck between their molars, still a couple mounted.

Josh took a few long hard stares and smiled wide. "My, my ma'am, you are lookin' mighty fine-he began as he drew himself closer, so close the tip of his nose rested against her neck and his dirty lips crashed into her collarbone.

This was too far. The touches drove her mad. "Stop it, I demand you!" she stomped on one of his boots and pretty hard too. The outlaw yipped like a startled hog and stammered back a bit from the woman. Him and his boys growled and snapped their attention back on her. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid?" he moved toward her again and she moved back but one horseman jumped from his mount and stood right behind her, putting his lanky arms around her.

That scared the life out of her.

"Now you are gonna let me peel these damn clothes or you ain't gonna see no more." He threatened her but it was less terrifying although stripping for these filthy men was terrifying enough; it was just the way he said it. He said it without any thought, without any emotion it seemed.

But once again, Bonnie stood her ground and denied. "I will do no such thing." She turned her nose up to them with her arms crossed like she knew everything.

Josh wiped his nose and spit. "You stupid broad!" he raised that southern drawl of his after forcing his hands onto her, and pushing her onto the warm rough ground below. She fell with a dust cloud surrounding her and grimaces and stares of many men. Josh was the main one in her focus right now. He pinned her down with his hands at her wrists and his knees at her sides. "She wants you Josh, look at that face." One of the mounted men pointed with a smile of his own, realizing how scared she really was. Josh looked down at her with a grin and then shifted his body so that all of his weight was pressed against her.

He was one heavy man and it nearly crushed her. "You look like a daddy's girl…a stupid daddy's girl." Josh teased, and then came the sudden eruption of emotions. Bonnie wiggled beneath him, biting her bottom lip to hide the little tremors.

She wanted to cry right now but couldn't. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, you ain't gonna sit for weeks, cowgirl." Josh leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Bonnie moved away quickly but not quick enough before his teeth got a hold of her gummy earlobe. A stray tear wiggled free but the dry heat soaked it up before anyone noticed.

**.**

**.**

The day wasn't passing as fast as it should. The heat was unfortunately growing even stronger by the hour and John could barely handle it anymore.

"Damnit!" he cursed, blowing hard into the dry hot air, which kicked up a nice cloud of dust in his face. He let out a rugged cough that has been going on since those boys left him. They must have gotten their filthy hands around his neck; the muscle felt like crap and he could barely swallow at all, even his own spit was dried up and he definitely seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

.

Back at Macfarlane Ranch, Drew returned and heard the news about Miss Macfarlane. He wasn't too happy.

He and Amos collected their guns, mounted their horses and spurred into a hard gallop down the road.

::

Josh let go of Bonnie's sensitive ear and moved further down. His lips met with the moist silky skin of her neck and then her collarbone. Bonnie tensed up and Josh felt it. It was hard to do when the woman wasn't even having fun.

His weight moved again, and she whimpered, closing her eyes so she could no longer see all the rugged men around her. "You smell like roses, little rancher." Josh chuckled into her neck and she shivered as warm chills went down her spine. She was scared and was in terrible pain. The ground was rather hard and rough as was his weight and kisses.

"No, stop!" Bonnie attempted to escape once more, but he didn't let her. "You women never listen!" he growled and suddenly slapped her hard across the face. The pain hit so very quickly she couldn't feel it anymore.

He slapped her; what a total asshole. This was violence, this was rape and she couldn't get out of it. Where was John Marston when she needed him most?

**::**

**E/N: Okay there it is…have nothing more to say then enjoy!**


	7. Seven

**A/N: Amos and Drew Macfarlane kind of save the day in this one just not exactly. John actually does…well just read and find out!**

**Warnings: Dialog of rape, violence, language of course and just plan Adult Content!**

**::**

It was already too late for rescuing. The day was passing and so was her breath. She couldn't dare look at Josh anymore. His dry lips were sunken deep into her left shoulder, while his hands slowly started to remove the little brown vest she was currently wearing. The boys all snickered behind the two and Bonnie couldn't stand the humiliation much longer.

Josh blew into her neck, and let the tip of his tongue trace along-side her milky neck that was beading with summer sweat.

"Yum" Josh purred against her neck, causing her muscles to tense again and this time his hands that were once over her shoulders, moved carefully downward, reaching her perfect hips. His fingers dug deep through the clothing even.

Bonnie made a tiny little noise that neither Josh nor the other dirty men could hear but wiggling beneath him, she somehow managed to knee him crushingly in the groin.

The man bit his lip, but gave her a dirty grin. "You dirty whore." He sat up, unpinning her arms only for a second to wrap his fingers around her neck and he held terribly tight. The rancher began to struggle; her breathing was ragged and caught, as his dark eyes scanned her body, catching onto her freckled cleavage. "Mh…huh" Bonnie groaned, using her hands to hopefully pull his fingers free, but he was too strong and the painful prick below distracted her.

The man was fully aroused and she felt it. It disgusted her even more, as her heart raced and mind went fuzzy as her vision did soon enough.

The men dismounted their ponies, scampering into a circle around the beautiful woman.

**.**

**.**

Bonnie thought she was dead. She opened her eyes after what seemed to be hours but her vision was still terribly cloudy as before. Her neck was free from his diabolical hands, but the strange feeling that gripped her was so startling and intense.

"Look at them breasts!" someone from behind her commented, with a deep southern drawl, spitting again. She wanted to cry so badly but all that would cause was more humiliation and she would rather be played with than humiliated.

Josh pulled his tongue back in, and gave Bonnie a big ass smile, as his hands pinned her arms back up above her head. "I know, and she's all mine!" he growled deeply before leaning forward to wrap his warm lips around a soft nipple. No-no no! Bonnie's eyes locked tight…she couldn't believe this was happening. She was almost completely exposed to these freaks in the middle of nowhere, in the blazing heat.

"P-please…" she finally opened her mouth and Josh stopped. He licked his lips and stared down at her. The others paid attention as well but most were too busy gazing at her breasts.

Josh listened to what she had to say but all of it was crap. "You must be a virgin, girl, 'cause you are one big chicken." Josh teased; releasing one of her arms but replacing it with his left hand as his right came down to roughly squeeze a warm breast. Bonnie bit her bottom lip again but this time much harder than the last.

She didn't want this-no woman wanted this. "Get off!" she squirmed again beneath him but all that did was excite him more. The arousal in his trousers seemed rather rough and bulgy. Bonnie closed her eyes again and dared not to open them again.

While his hands and lips traveled her body, she felt the warmth of the sun radiate upon her body. It felt amazing…it almost drowned out the pain and the terrible feelings.

**.**

**.**

It took Mr. Macfarlane and Amos nearly an hour to get to where they were supposedly heading. "We are lost, we are lost and my Bonnie is out there somewhere!" Drew began to lose it. Amos, both men mounted, tried to calm Mr. Macfarlane but it wasn't working too well.

Tears stained his cheeks before long. "She's all I got left, Amos. I love her." He chimed slowly in a silent whisper.

He held his head down in shame and guilt. He had nothing to feel guilty about; nothing at all. Amos stared off into the sun's main direction, using a hand as a visor. "Sir we will get her back and I will not stop 'til we do." He commented, trying to cheer the old fellow up a bit so they could get back on the road, but just at the corner of his eye, Amos gazed off into the far distance and noticed something rather strange.

"Shit another one of those damn coyotes!" Amos dismounted his mare, and equipped his old owl rifle, sneaking carefully and somewhat quietly toward the animal.

Drew watched him from far.

Getting closer, Amos stopped and he kneeled. "What the?" he squinted to get a better look and it was ex-outlaw, Mr. John Marston.

"What the hell!" Amos stood up tall, almost about to drop his weapon. Just the sight surprised him. He thought John Marston would be hard to tie up perfectly like that-he was such a strong built man and knew how to fight; whoever hogtied the man was crazy massive.

Waving over at Drew from afar, Amos turned back around to untie John. While doing so, Drew took Amos's reins and kicked the pony into a soft gallop.

**::**

John was barely awake. When Amos and Drew Macfarlane arrived, he was surprised almost scared. The heat got to him and his skin was darker than normal, which made his scars seem to pop out more.

Every inch of his body ached, every muscle ached and especially his crushed groin. It seemed to get the more damage than the rest of his body, seeing that he was on his belly for hours in this terrible summer heat wave.

After being freed from the painful restraints, Amos helped him stand for what felt like the first time. "Shit, my body hurts like hell!" Marston cursed, with one arm around Amos and one hand over his chest.

Drew gave him a hard look and jumped from his pony. Amos and John were both totally knocked clean off their feet when old Macfarlane punched John square in the face, literally causing John to fall off his feet. John groaned and let out a few curse words. "What the hell was that for?" John asked, holding his aching jaw and bloody nose, with Amos as his aid.

Drew just stood there, holding his bruised hand. "I just felt like it son." Drew replied, looking down at his own hand. After helping John back to his feet, Amos picked up his rifle and put it back on the saddle.

Drew then moved forward to speak. John was now ready and armed if he did anything crazy again. "Do you know where my daughter is, John?" he asked so softly and carefully it didn't surprise him, but it startled him. He really loved her and she definitely was the last of his children. It made no sense for John to just walk the other way as they begged for his help, even after being punched between the eyes by her father.

But it was Bonnie and he wouldn't stand for this crap. John, as much as he hated thinking it, liked little Bonnie as much as the others, even if he was a married man. She was cute, very friendly and also stood her ground.

.

"Josh and his boys took her." John acknowledged, rubbing the aching muscle which was his neck. Amos handed the cowboy his hat and he put it on. Drew mounted, and so did Amos; John knew this was going to get awkward so he kicked Amos off his mount and told him to sit in back while he steered. Amos didn't even dare try to hold onto John for balance; he would totally snap after being touched by another man. "Grab my shirt Amos." John called out to him, and slowly Amos gripped to his shirt.

Looking over to his right, John saw Drew. They were ready to head out.

"Hyah" John spurred the mount and they were off.

::

Her skin was beading with sweat now even if she was covered in clothes. When she opened her eyes, awake from another one of her black outs, the sky was dark and the stars were bright.

"Huh?" she wiggled around only to find herself tied around the wrists and ankles. The boys were nested over by the fire they had made, singing old songs and drinking whiskey. "You bastard!" she cursed and it startled the whole party.

She was only two feet away from the party and Josh never liked being disrupted from his parties, especially by a woman.

While his boys stayed, aware of what was going to happen, Josh stood up in his duster with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Yer' awake, want some whiskey honey?" he handed the bottle out to her and bust out in laughter from being drunk. God that wasn't good. "No I don't now get these damned ropes off of me!" she growled, watching how awestruck he became.

She didn't notice at first but as soon as the night air blew her way, she felt extremely chilled. Her breasts were still out and open for their filthy eyes to gander upon.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move her arms to hide herself nor could she stand up to run away. "I don't think I will, little Bonnie." He kneeled to one knee setting the bottle closest to her and slowly got on all fours crawling her way.

Bonnie moved back as much as she could, but it wasn't far. "Stop it!" she spat, trying not to watch the man and see what he was going to do next.

.

"I will cut you free." He told her, getting her hopes up a bit too high-for he only meant the ropes at her ankles.

She jerked. "No, no please, don't do this, my pa' will come and-and." She attempted to threaten the man with whatever she had, but it didn't seem to intimidate him one bit.

Once her ankles were cut free, she quickly raised her legs, but they ached too much and the man was much quicker. "Tryin' to kick me in the face, woman?" he cocked his head to the side as he wiggled his nose, scratching his dark mustache.

Bonnie didn't acknowledge him. She turned her head to the side, and waited. "You wanna' marry me?" he asked totally out of the blue in a strange voice, with his body just hovering inches above hers.

She smelled the alcohol on him and his breath-he was just drunk and really crazy. "No!" she told him very strongly. The man above licked his lips, and leaned forward closer to her. His hands left her sides and moved for her breasts.

Bonnie bit her lip again. This was torture. "Kiss me…he whispered into the night, using one of his hands to turn her chin.

He saw the bruises and cuts he had left on her from hours ago, using one finger to stroke over her face. She struggled but it didn't change the fact that he went down and touched her lips.

He tasted horrible like kissing a dead corpse before it being buried. It was disgusting. Later, not enjoying the kiss as much as he thought, he sat up with his back arched over just slightly for reach, and moved his one finger across her lips and pierced it between those juicy things, without permission.

She wanted to spit it out. He tasted like dirt and blood. "Come on little girl-he whimpered with much anticipation, and frustration his body shifted against hers, and a little sound left his lips. All she did was glare him in the eyes and bite down severely on that finger. She tried so hard to dig her teeth deep, but all that came out was a gush of blood and a little pop.

The man cried out in pain, and pulled his finger free. "You bitch!" he gave another slap to the face and moved away from her, standing tall.

She was almost relieved when he left her, but what he did next scared her.

"You bastard, you can't do this!" she yelled, and all he could do was look down upon her with a smirk on his lips. "Yeah I can!" he replied and started to unbuckle his belt and holster. This time she cried; no sounds but tears were found.

The man swallowed thickly but ignored the pain she was in. He was desperately lonely and wanted this little woman.

Dropping the holster and the belt to the ground, he unzipped his brown trousers and let them fall freely to his ankles. He wore no undergarments and he looked scary.

"Please…I will give you money, my pa' will give you money!" she pleaded, she begged the man, but it didn't change anything. He moved a bit closer, until he stood over her with his legs standing at each side of her waist. The boots were so close to her, with one tiny accidental move, the razor spurs would cut.

His hands reached down to grab himself. He looked healthy and fairly clean, just a bit of dark fuzz; "I don't need no money…I need women, I need pussy!" he yelled, with an angry expression defining his fuzzy face.

.

.

The night overcame them and the light of the moon wasn't strong enough to guide them anymore. "Damnit!" John cursed, scratching the back of his moist neck, trying not to think about what could be happening to little Miss Macfarlane.

Drew began to shed several tears. "Lord, lord please bring me my daughter, she's the only thing I have left." Amos and John both watched him pray. John wasn't a prayer, and he didn't even know if he believed in a god; in a lord.

"We will get her back, Mr. Macfarlane." He leaned over his mount to touch his shoulder. Drew wiped his eyes in anger. "Let's go then!"

**::**

**E/N: God poor Bonnie, just to make things sound better, the man doesn't do anything intimate with her. I love Bonnie too much! Hope it wasn't disturbingly stupid: [**


	8. Eight

**A/N: Here we go again, just read and find out what happens. Don't wanna spoil it!**

**::**

Fear gripped her tightly around the throat. He whipped out his dick and began to tease and humiliate her. She couldn't take it.

"You want it?" he wondered, raising a dark brow before slowly lowering himself upon her. Bonnie kicked around like a wild animal as soon as he touched her again. "Get off me you bastard-get off!" she screamed, kicked and even bit him. But nothing worked; he dropped his member letting it fall limp against her lower abdomen, while he distracted her with little kisses, only to pull out his hidden weapon.

It was a silver blade. The one he used to cut the rope free with. "SHh!" was all that came out of his mouth before he drew the blade close and poked the tip of it against her bruised cheek.

Tears fell down in rolls, and he noticed. "Stop cryin'." He wiped them away with his thumb carefully, and continued his terrible harassment. "I don't wanna have to kill you like all the others, you are too damn pretty." He whispered into her neck as she kept her head turned to the side, with a small pebble digging into the side of her face.

He suddenly dropped the knife and moved his hands again. They went up towards her face and one hand cupped over her mouth as the other moved downwards.

"Mh-hm!" She mumbled something inaudible to the human ears and that gave him even more time to make a serious move on her. She felt him tearing at the last of her clothing but she moved too much.

.

.

The boys accompanying the warm campfire were startled when a strange man on horseback came out from the dark shadows of the night and tossed a blade in the direction of one.

That poor fool fell over with a knife in the middle of his skull. Blood dripped down tremendously and all the others tried to collect their mounts but failed. Josh was spooked after hearing those silent screams. "What the hell?" he moved from fearful Bonnie and stood up, putting himself back together.

He pulled out his pistol from his fallen holster. "Who's there?" he growled, standing shaky as his eyes looked all over and found nothing until the last minute.

The man fell over in pain with a bullet in the back of his calf. It hurt like hell and all he could do was hold the wound and pray he wouldn't die. "You the hell do you think you are, partner?" was all that he heard before turning around only to find that Marston fellow. He half-smiled but it faded when the pain pulse again.

Bonnie hadn't noticed. She was too busy crying and squirming.

While John had a talk with the only current living outlaw to his little gang, Amos and Drew found Bonnie. "Oh Bonnie!" Mr. Macfarlane rushed to her side, trying so hard to hold her more than cut her free. She was shocked and surprised to see them.

Tears stained her bruised face. "My darlin', I am sorry." Drew spoke, as Amos carefully cut the rope around her wrists.

She could barely feel anything. No smile, no expression, no nothing. She didn't say a word. "What did they do to you?" he asked, with his hands on both her shoulders. Amos and Drew both waited for her to speak but nothing came out.

.

John pointed his pistol at him; not his pistol, Josh's very own. The fellow was on the ground, from the previous attack between them. Marston won of course, and Josh was severely beaten. He looked terrible.

"Why you gonna shoot me, Marshal-I-I'm unarmed!" he crawled backwards as John continued to move forward still in the direction of the pistol. John didn't say anything. "Why shouldn't I shoot you, partner?" he growled, giving him a grimace and finally cocking the gun. Josh was scared and John could see it in his eyes. It made John smile inside.

Before he shot the unarmed fellow, Amos ran in just in time to hold John back. He kicked the man in the jaw, he kicked him in the stomach and definitely between the legs; several times until he was bleeding again. He even had some time to slap him with the gun. "John STOP!" Amos put both of his arms around John to calm him, and it soon began to work.

He didn't know what came over him; that usually happened when he was drunk. He was never a seriously angry person sober…at least not as bad.

It scared Amos to watch. He definitely knew John was pretty much capable of doing anything he wanted to someone.

"We need to bring him back to Armadillo, John." Amos told him and let him go as soon as he calmed down. John really wanted to blow that man's brains out and just leave him there for the coyotes and wolves to scavenge. But it wasn't the right thing to do—he was unarmed and terrified. He was half-dead already anyway from John's rough beatings. What more could he do to him

.

After hogtying the criminal and returning back to Armadillo, John pulled the man off the back of the mount, and dropped him.

The man whimpered in pain. "You-you are a fuckin' bastard!" the man cried out, spitting out blood in the process. John was angered. He's been angered ever since Bonnie was missing and this fellow on the ground was going to get it; even if it meant sending John to jail.

John let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, pulled out Josh's pistol from his holster, aimed, cocked and in 3-2-1 he fired!

**::**

**E/N: This one was kind of short but eh—finally Josh is dead! He was stupid anyway and he deserved it. Now see what happens to John! **


End file.
